The lifespans of sloths in a particular zoo are normally distributed. The average sloth lives $18.7$ years; the standard deviation is $4.3$ years. Use the empirical rule (68-95-99.7%) to estimate the probability of a sloth living less than $5.8$ years.
Answer: $18.7$ $14.4$ $23$ $10.1$ $27.3$ $5.8$ $31.6$ $99.7\%$ $0.15\%$ $0.15\%$ We know the lifespans are normally distributed with an average lifespan of $18.7$ years. We know the standard deviation is $4.3$ years, so one standard deviation below the mean is $14.4$ years and one standard deviation above the mean is $23$ years. Two standard deviations below the mean is $10.1$ years and two standard deviations above the mean is $27.3$ years. Three standard deviations below the mean is $5.8$ years and three standard deviations above the mean is $31.6$ years. We are interested in the probability of a sloth living less than $5.8$ years. The empirical rule (or the 68-95-99.7 rule) tells us that $99.7\%$ of the sloths will have lifespans within 3 standard deviations of the average lifespan. The remaining $0.3\%$ of the sloths will have lifespans that fall outside the shaded area. Because the normal distribution is symmetrical, half $({0.15\%})$ will live less than $5.8$ years and the other half $({0.15\%})$ will live longer than $31.6$ years. The probability of a particular sloth living less than $5.8$ years is ${0.15\%}$.